


Two Little Kittens

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Animals, Community: aianonlovefest, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kittens, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pets, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for visual reference/lulz: <a href="http://www.cathouseonthekings.com/animals/K/kitten1881_1881.jpg">kitten!Tommy</a> and <a href="http://www.foldedspace.org/photos/spookybaby.jpg">kitten!Adam</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Little Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> for visual reference/lulz: [kitten!Tommy](http://www.cathouseonthekings.com/animals/K/kitten1881_1881.jpg) and [kitten!Adam](http://www.foldedspace.org/photos/spookybaby.jpg)

Once upon a time there was a tiny kitten, who was white with patches of black on his body and a long black tail. He lived in a big room with other cats of all sizes and colors, and bright colorful toys and bowls of water and food that were brought in twice a day by tall creatures that walked on two legs. The kitten didn't quite know how he'd gotten to this room in the first place.

There were only a few other cats like looked like him, including a big one who didn't scare him at all, because he knew she was his mama cat. She licked him clean and nuzzled him at night and taught him to chase the bright toys and use the little boxes of sand. And when the other big cats in the room did scare him, she'd leap up to them and hiss in their faces to scare them off to the other end of the room. The kitten loved his mama cat, even if he didn't know the word for it like we do.

The creatures who brought food and water weren't the only two-leggers to come into the room. Almost every day they would come in, sometimes with rushing feet and loud high voices that would startle the kittens and have them hiding behind the large scratching post. Usually it was the kittens who would be picked up and held and have their heads scratched. Sometimes the cats would purr happily and the creatures would leave the room with them, other times they were set back down after no reaction at all or uncomfortable fidgeting. The little kitten had been picked up a few times, but the creatures always looked him in the eye for a moment and set him back down without a word.

Just as there would be many days in a row where a cat or kitten left the room, there would be days when new ones would appear, often solitary and confused about the new setting. The kitten often didn't mind the new company so long as they were the same size as him, but all the cats disappearing was confusing. The ones who looked like him went away one by one, and soon his mama cat was gone too.

***

The kitten was very quiet and kept to himself more than usual in the days after his mama cat had left. Some people think animals can't feel sad and lonely the way we do but they can, and he felt especially lonesome. Many of the other cats in the room were familiar to him by now, but either they scared him or he just didn't feel like he really knew them. The way the two-legged creatures looked at him before setting him aside, that was the way some of the cats looked at him as well.

One afternoon a two-legger entered the room with one of those big boxes with holes in the end, meaning there was a new cat. The box opened and out scampered a completely black kitten, just a bit bigger than the little kitten but not so big that he immediately felt scared. He lifted his head to watch from his seat at the base of the scratching post as the new kitten wandered around the room, sniffing at the floor and toys and meowing often. Most of the other cats seemed to ignore him, or looked at him the way they looked at the little kitten.

The black kitten picked up a bright fuzzy toy in his mouth and wandered to the scratching post. He dropped the toy at the kitten's feet, meowed, and tilted his head.

Very slowly, as if having the idea this was a trick, the little kitten reached out a paw to bat at the toy. The black kitten batted it back, meowed, and nestled as well by the base of the scratching post.

Somehow the little kitten knew he wasn't scared at all.

***

Anyone who took notice from that afternoon onwards saw that the two kittens were virtually inseparable as if they'd come from the same litter. They'd be seen playing with the same bright and shiny toys, running around and meowing wildly to the radio that was sometimes piped into the room, and sometimes eating from the same dish when the bigger cats would hog the rest of the food bowls. Not that the black kitten was afraid at all of the bigger cats, often a few swipes of a paw and a yowl were enough to send them away. The little kitten was happy he'd found this friend.

***

One day the two kittens were tired from their morning of running around and were nestled asleep at their spot at the scratching post. The door to the room opened to enter a trio of two-leggers, two of them with smaller feet and making the "awwww" noise all the cats had become familiar with. The little kitten opened his soft brown eyes at the noise, and the black kitten opened his bright blue eyes when the two smaller creatures wandered over to them.

"Awww, look at these two, Mom! Can we hold them?"

"Be gentle."

The kittens made squeaks of surprise when they were picked up in little hands, even if this had happened to them quite a few times before. The little kitten found himself staring at a smiling face that hadn't changed yet, unlike other times he'd ben held. He waved a paw in the air and the two-legger kept smiling. The black kitten was nuzzled close to the other creature and purring very loudly.

"Can we get them, Mom? If they're from the same litter they shouldn't be separated, right?"

Before the kittens knew it, they found themselves each in a box with the holes at the end. The little kitten meowed frantically as he was lifted away and out of the room, not knowing where he was going. The black kitten meowed along with him, so wherever it looked like they were going, it was possibly together. The box was lined with a soft towel and had a toy mouse in it, and he could see the black kitten across from him through the holes, but the little kitten was still very confused.

After what felt like ages and ages, the boxes were set down again and opened for the kittens to come rushing out. They were in a room again, but this one looked very different, and much bigger. Tables and chairs and other objects of strange colors and sizes were scattered about, and this room looked to be connected to a bunch of other rooms. And instead of a few food and water bowls that had to be shared among a lot of cats, there was one for each kitten, and two small beds with more bright and shiny toys. The kittens mewled at the sight and scampered over to the items.

"Looks like they like it. Welcome home, little guys," one of the two-leggers said and gently patted at the kittens' heads.

Whatever that meant, the little kitten knew he'd be happy in this new big room, especially with his friend by his side.


End file.
